


You Ain't Never Caught a Rabbit

by NidoranDuran



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Thigh jobs, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Judy steps into a sex club specializing in dom/sub predator/prey hook-ups and surrenders herself to a world she craves, and to two canines eager to make her their plaything. Anonymous commission.





	You Ain't Never Caught a Rabbit

Three weeks ago, Judy was in this club with a badge in one hand and a warrant in the other, dressed in a police uniform and laying down the law. Today, she entered the hazy, dimly lit sex club wearing a studded collar and an unnecessarily skimpy blue dress that left too much of Judy's everything either hugged or tantalizingly exposed. Every step she took was a nervous display of something that made her look far more vulnerable and needy than she'd even meant to look, but that was exactly what a cute little prey animal walking into this place was supposed to look; she just didn't mean for it to be so accurate an act that none of it was really an act at all. Judy was an absolute mess coming in, and she knew she was about to regret vast swaths of everything she was up to now.

She looked out of place, but not in the ways Judy was worried she felt. Judging eyes fell onto her as she wandered into the club, and their focus and interest in her was all about the way she looked so vulnerable and ripe. Inexperienced, nervous prey stuck out in a place like this, and she was a walking case study in that very sort of nervousness, a ripe display of something unwitting and unknowing, not yet aware of what was advancing upon her or that she was going to be consumed by it. Her eyes failed to meet their gazes. One after another, her eyes dropped down and she failed to meet the attention or the intentions of the people staring at her, and she wished she knew how to even navigate something like this.

This wasn't her world. That had turned into a large part of what made this so appealing now to the desperate woman stumbling through the night club. She looked uneasy and confused, and that was precisely what everyone was excited by. Judy was a straight-laced woman of very vanilla tastes, and had been happy in that world right up until she barged into this place and saw all the wild, raw debauchery playing out in every corner of this club. Prey led around on leashes, fucked into submission by big predators happily dominating them. The entire undercurrent of this club was dom/sub predator/prey hook-ups, and Judy had spent weeks confused and guilty about just how much she found herself intrigued by the idea of indulging.

And now there she was, clueless and a little bit lost, vulnerable in ways that nagged at her with their deep insistence and something reminding her in the back of her head that she was helpless against all of this. Judy could never have been prepared for this deviation from everything normal and sensible that she was used to, a tense, hot breaking up of anything even kind of complacent within her. She was giving up so much ground now to the temptation, and everywhere around her, sin played out in delighted, debaucherous motions leaving her all the more dizzy and confused. This was not a place or a time that Judy was prepared to approach, and that left her vulnerable. Vulnerable in a den of bests who were all too happy to wait for the chance to strike, and she was dizzily left without any real sense of how to deal with the panic hanging over her head.

"You shouldn't be alone in a place like this, little bunny," growled a man from behind her, who turned her around to face him, and she was greeted with bulge. The strain of something hard stirring inside of pants, and as her eyes drifted upward, she was dismayed by the sheer size difference involved in looking up toward a towering canine easily twice her size. One whose groin was level with the poor bunny's eyes. Beside him, another equally tall canine stood with his teeth bared. One was a mountain dog with a tricolor coat of black, white, and brown fur, while the other was a cream coloured bulldog. "Are you lost?"

"Not lost," Judy said, shivering in worry. "Just uh... New. I don't know anybody here." The way they looked at her made her feel smaller than she already was, which was its own special sort of accomplishment. Nothing could prepare Judy for the waves of confusion and pressure she felt in staring at these men and trying to sort out what she felt and how she felt it, just knowing that she was suddenly in a lot of trouble.

And that maybe trouble was exactly what she wanted.

"Let's change that,," the bulldog said. "I'm Max, this is Zeke. You're going to want to know somebody, or else someone bigger and badder than you will just snatch you up, and you won't be able to do a damn thing about it."

"We'll keep you safe," Zeke agreed.

This was not the sort of come-on that Judy had expected. She'd been out before, she knew what being hit on was. This was something else entirely, strange and hot and bringing about lots of new feelings and curious ideas that she didn't feel the least bit prepared to confront as she shivered where she stood, wondering how to speak up for herself. 'It's nice to meet you, my name is J--"

"We didn't ask for your name," Max said, and hooked a finger into her collar. "And we don't care to know it. We'll call you whatever we damn well please. Understand?"

Immediately, Judy went from just uncertain and nervous to completely submissive in seconds flat, eyes widening, ears flattening down, everything getting smaller and more frail. It was a cute look on her, as she squirmed and fidgeted about, wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now amid the growing feelings of panic seizing hold of her. "Yes," she said, eyes lowering toward the floor. It was easy to feel submissive and helpless when she was in so precarious a position, knowing that she was a special kind of helpless here, spiraling deeper into the haze and uncertainty of a situation getting to be too much for the poor rabbit to deal with, and everyone involved was still completely clothed; she was just that inexperienced with everything she was throwing herself into.

"Good. Now come with us." Another tug on her collar, but the hand let go, and Judy stumbled along behind them, feeling the growing tension and pressure of something that she wasn't even the least bit prepared for, and she knew it was going to be too much in ways she couldn't yet even fathom. They led her right to a back room, but not necessarily a private one; this was less club and more bar, with semicircular leather couches to lounge on, low tables for drinks kept out of the way of any action going on, or in some cases before Judy's eyes, with action going on atop them.

This was the lion's den, and Judy was all too readily wandering into her own destruction. She knew it. But she followed Max and Zeke, not knowing exactly what they were going to do to her but knowing whatever it was would be intense. Too intense, probably.

Max took his seat on one of the couches, reaching for Judy's trim waist and tugging her in toward him. "Protection doesn't come for free," he said. "A predator doesn't have any reason to protect a prey unless she's theirs. You understand, don't you?"

Trembling atop the big canine's lap, Judy nodded. "I understand. I'll do whatever you ask me to do. I'm a good girl."

"I'll be the judge of that," Zeke said. As he advanced upon Judy, he pulled out his cock, a swollen, knotted dick he shoved forward and pressed against her face. He just laid it there, rested it upon her face, and Judy was torn between staring up at him in confusion, and staring down at the huge cock resting upon her face. He was huge. There was no sense to be made of this situation, as she waited obediently for orders, not sure what to make of what he wanted but feeling like it was a test. A test she wanted to pass, even if she wasn't sure what to make of nay of this. She remained obediently in wait, holding firm and letting this weirdness follow stronger and stranger as she let him hold his firm cock against her.

It twitched a little bit as it held firmly in place, and Judy could feel the throbbing, feel the urgency. He was so strong, and she found herself intoxicated by his cock and its presence upon her, feeling the deeper, messier swells of hunger get to her more and more. She wanted to give in to it all she could, knowing she was in too deep here but having no strength to fight it off. She just held obediently in place, letting Zeke's cock press in tight, his knot so thick as it brushed against her chin, the blood flow into his meaty cock something she felt like she could almost perceive with how tight against her it was. This was too much, and she didn't feel capable of dealing with all the strange and desperate things threatening to boiling up to the surface as she let them all go.

"This is a test, right?" Judy finally asked, unable to still the trembling inside of her as she remained obediently in place, feeling the impending pressure and worry of not knowing how to respond to everything that was being done to her. She wished she knew, but there was an unfocused and dizzy mess of emotion swirling through her stranger and hotter as she let it get more and more control over her, feeling the blood pumping through the cock. It was so overwhelming that she almost didn't notice the other canine's cock press up between her soft, fuzzy thighs. Max was ready to impose himself upon her too.

The stony silence continued. Judy wriggled in confusion atop Max's lap just stared down at her, and she felt less confident by the second that this was a task. It was maddening, strange and infuriating mess of feelings coming on quickly and bringing about a lot of sensations that couldn't be contained or pulled back from. The pressure felt immediate and overwhelming, leaving no time for sense or focus as Judy wondered if she was doing something wrong, whimpering and shifting with uncertain, growing frustration, wondering what to do, if she should just fucking go for it and embrace the weirdness of what was getting to her.

"You can suck it now," Zeke finally said. Judy trembled. It was a test, it seemed. Judy was drunk on the delirium of too many feelings to deal with, and she felt the growing pressures and needs of this situation threaten to unravel her as she leaned inward and accepted this task, rubbing her face up against his cock in delirious adoration. Judy wasn't even remotely sure how to approach this situation or what to do about what was happening, but a strange impulse took over, tugged at her and kept her moving. Her head began to move, each motion finding steadily more movement, more indulgence, pressure growing as she advanced ever closer toward something unexpected and confusing. Everything hotter and stranger taking root inside of her left a confused mess of something unsure to throb through Judy, but she wanted to learn what this was, learn how to do this well.

Learn how to be a good girl.

Both hands reached up to grab at the dick, and Judy was shameless now about getting intimate with the cock before her, licking and kissing all along the dick in messy adoration, knowing she was in way too deep now but feeling herself so utterly, hopelessly overwhelmed by her need for more. She pushed on stronger, faster, need swelling up through her as she began to drag her tongue about everywhere. The massive canine cock was so imposing a danger that Judy really didn't know how she could have possibly gotten this all down, leaving her uncertain and dizzy under the pressure and weight of all these expectations, but she needed to fulfill them to her best ability. That much was all she really knew or understood in this dizzy moment, a situation of utter surrender pushing her closer into madness.

"Good girl," Zeke growled, grabbing at her ears and tugging her head in lower, making her start to lick along his swollen knot. The aching bulb was the most threatening part of his already formidable cock, and it was still such a forward, demanding, threatening sort of a mess, something that she wasn't the least bit sure how to face or what to do with as as she worked her tongue in steady motions dragging along, unsure what she was stumbling into and yet driven to keep going, eager to find out. So she licked and kissed along the cock, paws grabbing its sides to keep it steady, rubbing her face up into it, lost to growing swells of desperation and confusion that simply would not let her know peace.

As she worshiped Zeke's cock, Max started to thrust into her thighs, rocking back and forth to fuck her soft, fuzzy thighs, keeping the pressure high and hot as the growing pressures weighed down firmer on Judy. He eased her petite body up and down to keep her moving steadily along his shaft, adding to the friction and motion more and more, winding her up for something that began to threaten deeper and stranger passions. Curiosity flared up hotter, stronger, inducing strange pulses of something unexpected, and Judy was ready to ride this all the way, inducing something getting stranger as the cock throbbed between her thighs.

"What a cute little thing you are," Max said into her ear. "Cute, meek little prey. You don't look like you realized how submissive you are, but I'll bet you're realizing that now."

Judy was. Oh god, she was. Rubbing her face and her tongue all over a hard cock throbbing against her face while she gave a thighjob to another, Judy was in a very loosely controlled descent and sinking deeper into the pleasures getting messier by the second. She wasn't strong enough to hold steady or fight against the pressures overwhelming her, pushing on stronger to keep up the strange pace. Judy was no virgin, but a thighjob from below nor a sloppy licking of a cock resting across her face were things she knew how to do much with, new experiences and expressions she did her best to try and figure out, but not with any strong sense of what she was doing or how to deal with any of it.

That didn't stop her. Feeling the drive into something peppy and aggressive, everything that Judy did was a push into something that got better, stronger, inducing lots of feelings that kept up their intense and reckless push into a lot of needier and stronger pleasures. Focus wasn't Judy's strong suit in this situation, but as she got more passionate with her sloppy cock adoration, she found that it was all coming easily to her now, pushing her deeper into the pleasure and excitement of letting go. She could feel the urgency within them too, feel the pressures of Max and Zeke throbbing against her embrace, growing hungrier, wanting more of her. There was so much here that felt too good to be true, and even if she wasn't being given any immediate pleasure to enjoy, she was still excited to feel it, overwhelmed by this want and by the feelings taking stronger hold of her.

"Open wide, bunny," Zeke said, pulling his cock back and bringing his tip against her maw. Judy whined, opening her mouth up as he gave his cock a few loving pumps before erupting all over her face, sending cum splattering across her pretty features, matting down her fur with the sticky semen. As he came onto her face, Max gushed all over her legs and her thighs, cumming onto her and leaving a panicked, surprised Judy to flail and squirm about in utter surprise. She didn't know how to deal with that, trembling and shuddering as she felt all the warmth and the gooey pressure hitting her. She shook and shuddered in surprise, pressure building up and inducing lots of feelings that took on something powerful all at once, inducing a swell of something hungry but oh so very intense.

Swallowing down some of the cum that lingered in her mouth, Judy trembled in surprise, not sure what to feel but knowing that within her ached a very potent and very hungry pulse of something that drove her mad. "Can you fuck me now?" she asked, trembling and clenching up. Hunger held tight onto her, and she wasn't sure how to feel about what was taking her. She felt so hungry, driven by a want and a need that felt like it was too much, not going right at all amid the pressures tugging at her. "Please?" She felt so embarrassed, the growing burden of this situation leaving her less sure about things by the second, wondering how to steady her thoughts and still her downward spiral.

The canines laughed at her. They were mocking and wicked, the harshness making the poor, fidgeting mess of a girl doubt herself, not sure what she was missing out on as she held in place, firmly under the weight of their discerning gaze and their curious hungers. Something was amiss here, and every growing second of heat and pressure brought on new ways to feel a growing sense that she was helpless, hopeless, stuck in place struggling under the burden getting more intense by the second. Her arousal dripped through her panties, and she couldn't deal with the growing needs seizing her, the feeling of desire and hunger that she found so utterly, infuriatingly silent. She wasn't doing anything to actually get it, of course, but.. That simply felt like justice.

Judy remained obediently in place in Max's lap, his throbbing cock still between her legs, still rock hard. Zeke's cock in her face was another sharp reminder that she was being confronted by the steady, enduring pressure of something spectacular. "I've been a good girl, and all I want is to service you," Judy whimpered. "If there is something else you want me to do, just tell me; I'm happy to do whatever you ask, I'm here to obey."

It was an offering that did no favours to Judy, as a hand reached between her legs, fingers probing at her pussy, rubbing at her through her panties. The tension and pressure hit her hard as someone first touched her finally. It was a lot, too much pleasure and heat coming on strong as she let the heat seize her. "If you were a good girl, you'd listen, even if we took turns fucking your mouth and ignoring your pussy. Isn't that right?'

She hated to say it, but they were right. She trembled under the weight and realization of that very heat, a shame getting stronger and weirder as she realized the reality awaiting her. Giving in to this was letting all control break down and melt down into the idea of completely fucking breaking down. Accepting these words and letting them take her. To give in to them at all was to accept complete surrender to something she'd never be able to recover from, and she didn't really know what to make of it, she just knew she wanted it. Knew she was in no position to do anything but give in completely. her voices were powerlessness and the denial of all pleasure, and right now, Judy felt like even powerlessness was its own pleasure.

"That's right," she whimpered. "I'm a good girl, so I wouldn't complain no matter what you did to me or how you wanted to dominate me." She shook in confusion, wishing she understood how to contain these feelings now surging through her so powerfully. They were wrong, standing in bizarre contrast to everything she thought she understood, but there she was, just sinking into the idea of completely fucking losing herself. "I belong to you."

The laughter was tense and harsh and growing louder, leaving a shivering, helpless Judy to feel the crushing weight of something getting more and more intense with each pass. There was no way to shake these growing pressures, a heat and a panic getting stronger inside of her as she allowed this weirdness to take hold of her, driving her deeper into the strange pressure of something that grew messier and stranger with each pass. She felt dizzy and overwhelmed by the foggy pressures upon her. Strange and messy feelings brought on waves of pressure and heat that nothing could have prepared her for.

The dogs didn't respond with reason. Not anything close to it. They grabbed hold of the poor rabbit and twisted her around in a flash, turning her to face Max as he lifted her up , Zeke tugging at her dress from the side and hooking a finger into her panties. He tugged them down with a long pull, almost tearing them as he applied the pressure from the bottom, and there wasn't a damn thing that could be done to stop him, as Judy remained fitful and helpless in the pressure and embrace of something raw, unexpected, bringing on too many strange and wild new feelings to be able to control.

The only place to go was down. Deep down, crashing into utter panic and shame as the sensations throbbed up messier and stronger through her. Nothing about this made sense, new depths of panic and pressure getting to be too much to bear. It was excessive and only getting strange and worse with each pass. Gradually building swells of something strong and frenzied kept her feeling lost, helpless, and yet everything came together into such a perfect mess of ecstasy as she wriggled in their embrace and welcomed upon herself whatever was to come.

Max's cock pressed to her slick pussy as he held the rabbit up like she weighed nothing. "Let's see if you can even walk after this," he growled, and pulled her down onto his cock with a swift, sharp motions designed to make Judy howl and shriek in surprise, and that was exactly what happened. Her body trembled as she felt the suddenness take her, felt the rush of feelings coming sudden and strong and leaving absolutely no sense or hope in the poor girl suddenly thrashing about in surprise against his reckless and relentless thrusts. He gripped her tightly and held her body in place while his hips rammed forward, feeding fat canine cock right into her snug bunny hole with absolutely no mercy or sense.

"Take me!" Judy screamed, helplessly succumbing to the growing pressures of something that felt unstoppable now, lighting a fire in the poor woman as she gave herself fully up to these needs and to something that felt downright destructive in its fervor. She couldn't believe all these sudden feelings throbbing through her body now, but she welcomed them, dizzily sinking into a an appreciation for everything being done to her tight, needy body, forgetting almost entirely about Zeke now as Max's cock stretched her out and filled her up.

Zeke wasn't going to let himself be so easily forgotten, though. Coming up from behind, he grabbed at Judy's perky, taut cheeks, snickering to himself as he prodded her extremely tight pucker with his spit-slathered cock. It wasn't much warning, and Judy wasn't prepared for the push forward, for the sudden shove of the fat cock forward into her tight hole with one firm and confident push, making Judy shriek and flail in utter panic at the sudden sensation hitting her, the feeling of heat and dizziness coming on sudden and strong as she became a toy for this other man too.

"That's one tight bitch," Zeke groaned as his cock pushed its way into the even snugger hole, and with her pussy already full with Max's cock there wasn't exactly a lot of space and give to be enjoyed here, the twisting and thrashing pressure that suddenly took hold of Judy coming on stronger than she felt prepared to deal with, trembling under the heat and the haze of really not being the least bit prepared for this mess of sensation and pressure. She felt lost, dizzy, struggling to make sense of everything taking hold of her as she let out noises confused and dizzy, already drunk on the cocks forcing their way into her and imposing themselves upon her so intensely.

With two cocks suddenly forcing their ways into her from either end and subjecting her to incredible rushes of pleasure, Judy didn't know what to do. Her body was trapped now, locked in the embrace of two mad, wild thrusts pushing into her with equal vigor and aggression, cocks stuffing and stretching her, inducing sensations spiraling off into a chaos and a heat beyond reason. "it's so much!" she shrieked, struggling to make sense of how much pure desire and sensation came with this mess, inducing swells of something merciless and wanton, ruining her body and making no apologies for what they wanted from her.

Stronger slams forward stuffed more cock into her, subjecting Judy to pleasures growing more desperate and frayed as each reckless, rough second of this utter brutality made for something that simply could not be stopped or tamed. It was too much, an excessive rush of something that felt lost now to reason or control. Judy's body was filled up with so much cock, and she grabbed madly at Max for stability, grabbing onto him and babbling sweet nonsense as she received the brutal fucking, unsure how to control herself now or how to hold on through all of this passion and this excitement. It wouldn't let up on her, wouldn't slow down as she felt this mad and brutal fervor take her by storm, inducing hotter, needier pleasures with each second of indulgence.

Powerlessness was all she felt now. There was no other way to feel it or understand it; everything that held her now held her through surrender and frustration, through the realization that she could do nothing to control this or handle what was happening. she just had to give in to it, left with no choice but to surrender fully. Pain and pleasure met in strange ways with her body stuffed with so much cock, and she felt dizzy trying to handle it all, deliriously struggling through something getting messier and stranger by the second. It was too much, the excessive, creeping sensations wearing down everything inside of her.

Judy's brain felt like it was melting into jelly as she took the merciless thrusts from these eager canines, who fucked her like they owned her, sandwiching her small body between theirs as they used the poor rabbit easily so small she was powerless against their efforts to make her their toy, completely ruining her tight body and leaving her feeling like she was getting stretched out for good, ravaged and ruined by the merciless pace they kept up. This was delirium and bliss all in one, ecstasy swirling through her dizzy head as she struggled to deal with all of this, and she felt so completely lost to her own frenzied appetites now, desperate and slavish and losing all sense. All control.

Never before had she felt this good, felt so excited and hungry and lost to total bliss, but she felt the crushing weight of an orgasm more intense and satisfying than she had ever known before, and it tore her asunder, made her shriek and heave and whine as she came through the pain and the searing heat of a sensation that left her unable to think straight, losing herself to the bliss of something that felt thoroughly unstoppable. It was too much for the poor rabbit to deal with, but the excess only further excited her as she gave in so thoroughly, lost to pleasure and unable to help herself. Twisting, thrashing, losing all sense and reason. Losing everything.

Everything except the bliss.

The thrusts and grunts and heaving aggression of the canines left Judy helpless against the nasty surprise of their knots. Firm, wicked thrusts forced the thick bulbs forward, and Judy succumbed to outright screams as they locked their cocks into the poor rabbit, holding her firmly in place as they began to pump her full of cum while remaining stuck inside of her. Their knots locked them in, and Judy shook in confusion and pressure as she felt that pressure upon her, feeling the imposing heat and pressure of something she felt lost to.

"There's no way out now," Judy whimpered. "You're in so deep."

"Keep our cocks warm until the knots deflate," Max said.

Zeke added, "Then we'll switch holes and fuck you all over again."

That wasn't a question. It was a promise. A direct, harsh demand coming out sharp and certain. Brimming with confidence. Judy felt dizzy as she settled in between thew two hung canines impaling her on their cocks, very aware this what she had come here for and that, truthfully, it was better than she could have possibly imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
